My Inner Life
by fatetinhour
Summary: Jenna, born of two merchant hailing from the Great Les Le Coast, makes a long journey to Hyrule for the annul spring festival. She chats with her old buddy Jack before meeting Pincess Zelda for the first time. Later, she meets the Hero of Time, Link, in a potion shop. As Jenna talks to both of them, she realizes she's fallen in love with both. Which one to choose? She has to leave.


**So yeah, it's a new year! I've improved in my writing style, and am currently working on some new stories that I've been planning since late November of last year. I'm excited right now. **

**First, I apologize that I haven't exactly been the most active bird on here. I'm sorry, and I promise to make it up to you. Anyway, this sad wreck of a story **_**My Inner Life **_**belonged to a woman named Jenna. I have no idea who she was, but she was apparently a college student when she wrote. I don't believe that. **

**The story belongs to her (I guess) and Zelda obviously belongs to Nintendo, as always. **

**One last note; since this has other places, should it be AU? **

**-Gotta love that Sandstorm remix-**

"…"

There was nothing to say at the current time as I skimmed through piles of books, clothes, and other mundane materials from my travels. There were so many to sort; I got jackpot this year! I would surely be swimming in rupees by the end of this two-week stay in Hyrule. At least that's what I liked to think, but it never really came to fruition, which I never minded. Some money was better than nothing was.

"Everything's in order, nothing has been stolen, and I'm ready to sell!"

I briskly walked from the back of my wagon to the front, climbing onto the driver's seat. I grabbed the reins of my two horses: Rain and Thunder. When I pulled on it to guide them forward, nothing happened. I pulled again, just a bit harder. Maybe they were taking a nap. I got down, checking the bridals, and finding the bits out of both horses' mouth. I then remembered since I thought organizing the storage would take a while, I removed the bits. I hit myself on the head, laughing, and calling myself an idiot.

"I'm such a silly merchant."

I simply put the bits back on, and again, climbed on the driver's seat. I grabbed the reins, and started to guide my horses to Hyrule Castle. A light breeze blew throughout the field as the horses marched on. Hyrule field haven't changed a bit since last time. The sun felt as warm as it was on the west Les Le Coast, where I hailed from. It looked like this Spring Festival was going to be a joyous one. Though I only made that conclusion from the weather.

"Welcome to Hyrule. May I see your permit?" A familiar guard asked in a tired tone as I crossed the drawbridge.

"Check the left jockey box. It's your left, by the way." The guard opened the box to find an old piece of paper. He grabbed it, and said, "Miss, I would consider getting a new permit. It's not that's it expired, but the paper has seen a few years from the looks of it."

"I will. Thank you." He returned the paper to the box, closing it.

"You're welcome. Enjoy your stay, Jen."

"Oh, so _now _you remember my name. I feel offended, sir."

The guard I knew as Jack laughed, removing his helmet. "Yeah, yeah, like anyone would ever forget a girl like you."

I crossed my arms, and lifted my head into the air. "It's almost like you _want _to kiss my ass."

"What? No! Jenna, can you stop with that type of language? I understand that the culture is different, but please. Have some decency for Din's sake."

"Okay, I will. As long as you stop kissing my ass, I agree."

"I only said one thing-."

"What did I say?"

Jack sighed. "You're going to run me ragged, Jenna."

I smirked. I had defeated Jack. "Now where can I get a new permit for a traveling merchant?"

"You knew it changed."

"Obviously, Jack, it's been what? 4 years since I got a new permit."

"Her Majesty, Princess Zelda gives out permits now ever since that little "mishap" last year."

My interest was perked. I got down from the seat, and walked up to Jack, slinging my arm around his shoulder. "Say, what little "mishap" are you talking about here?"

"Jen, I know that grin, and I was ordered not to say anything. They told me it would ruin the "reputation" of Hyrule's merchant system."

"We're all friends here. I won't tell a soul."

"I trust you, but the princess herself-"

I put my finger on his lips. "If you don't tell me, I may speak of that rendezvous with that castle guard…"

Jack immediately pushed me away. "You wouldn't!"

I nodded my head. "I would. Now spill it!"

He sighed again, shaking his head. "It involves one of the former guards getting trampled by a horse owned by a young merchant."

"Truly, Jack, you're telling the truth?"

"Truly, and the guard quit."

"It wasn't that castle guard, now was it?"

"No! It was a guard near one of the permit posts. It happened a day after you left."

-Scene Change-

Content with my answers, I left Jack back at his post, as well as my wagon and horses. Jack would take care of them. It was the same as ever year, since I first arrived. It was my first journey, and I was very young. I was about 12, I assumed, and came with my parents. Then I met Jack while my parents talked to his. He promised he would take of my own wagon and horses when I got them. He never let go of it.

I set up shop near the water fountain in the center of the market. It was always a good idea to be centrally located. Clothes, cloths, jewels and those sorts of things were always put front. Books, papers, weapons were put at the sides or the back until the front was cleared. This way of doing it had always worked in the past, so I was confident it would work now. Indeed it, as always.

"Oh, that's a lovely piece of cloth you have there." A young woman, in her prime such as I, said pointing a stripped, velvet s tapestry. She was the first customer, always. She made it a habit, saying, "I sold the best stuff since I've traveled the farthest."

"It's about 67 rupees, madam."

"You're lowering down the prices?"

"Yes, I have much to sell, but most people are going to want to buy food." I could already tell. When I was setting up my shop, most people would flock, waiting for me to finish. This year, not many people flocked to the shop. I saw many hungry Hylians near the food part of the market. I didn't blame them. The meals smelled wonderful.

The red-haired woman laughed. "Yes, the Spring Festival's the only time my husband turns into a pig."

"I can imagine, madam."

Her hand waved back and forth while she gave a broad smile. "Oh, please. I'm _not _old yet. I'm still young or do I already look old?"

"You said you were married."

"So being married make me look old? Do I already have gray hairs?"

I laughed, shaking my head. "No, it's you're married, so I thought I should call you madam."

"I'm only 24."

"And I'm only 23."

A soft, feminine cough broke the conversion. A woman, no older than me, stood next to the stall, a gentle smile decorating her face.

"Excuse me, but I must ask: do you have any books of interest this year?" The woman quickly put her 67 rupees, took the tapestry and left, looking in a grand hurry. I was confused; just what had this woman so scared. I looked over to the other one. She was standing there, very quietly, waiting for my answer.

"I'm not very sure if they are of _your _interest, but I do have books."

I grabbed a large box, one I could barely lift, setting it onto the top of the stall. Using a hunter's knife, I cut it opened and showed her the variety of books on sale. Many different titles, colors, genres, and even languages I put in this box. Surely, one book held her interest.

"What's this one about?" she asked, picking up a black book, with a picture of hands holding an apple.

"It's called Twilight, and frankly, I don't see why it's popular. It's very bland, no real characters, and too long for a simple story with little conflict."

"I presume it's not a good book?"

"No, it's horrible. I don't suggest it."

She placed the book back and went back to searching for more interesting books. After a few more moments, she found a blue book with a dragon on it. She smiled when she looked at it; her hands flipped the pages with the upmost grace.

"Eragon." It was merely a whisper, but one could see she was impressed.

"I haven't read that many books about dragons, I'll tell you that much. Eragon, however, is great. It's within a set of four books."

"How much do they cost all together?"

"They cost about 120 rupees."

"Give me the set. I'll be looking for more books."

"Yes, miss."

Minutes went by as the mysterious woman pulled out books, and put them back. A few of the books she put back were love stories, and simply boring books in general. She took a book about the Les Le Coast history, one about Hyrule's legends; another was a set of people whom were half-bird, half-human, and lastly a short story on the subject of fire.

"Are you rich? All of this costs over 1,000 rupees."

"It's worth the money. After all, even if the Royal Library is great, it doesn't have that much books that aren't history about Hyrule."

"The Royal Library?"

"Yes, the Royal Library. The one in the castle." I bowed down. I was talking with Princess Zelda. No wonder that blond mane looked familiar, since I had talked to her in the past, though very brief. However, she didn't look like the royalty she was. Her hair was down and she wore a typical bright orange dress with boots. She looked normal. The other person must her recognized her face. It was just a bit angular, and no one forgot her eyes. No one.

"There's no need to bow down. I'm not wearing my clothes."

"That doesn't change the fact you're the princess."

"I just want to feel normal for a change. I'm wearing this because of that." She placed the rupees and left.

-End-

**Yeah, AU sounds good. I mentioned Twilight, for fun's sake and Eragon because it's good. I think we all know whom they belong too, which is not me. **


End file.
